


Only Loss Can Bring Us Together

by Bad_Wolf17



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf17/pseuds/Bad_Wolf17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put into an orphanage only 16 years old, John Smith is stuck. He can't collect his inheritance till he turns 20. After only a few months in a new orphanage, a mysterious stranger arrives. Who is she? What is she doing here? Most importantly how she affects one John Smith?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"You should feel very welcome here" she said. But John Smith did not believe her. He hadn't stayed in the same place for longer than two months, within the past year. Ever since his parents passed away he's never fit in anywhere. He doesn't want to fit in anywhere. He wants to go off on his own and travel the world. He wants to forget about making a home for him self, he just wants to run away. But unfortunately he can't do that until he's 20 years old. That's when he gets his inheritance from his parents. Until then he's a broke 16-year-old. For now he was being forced to settle in to his seventh orphanage of the year. And it looked exactly the same as all the rest. Beat up and broken furniture all miss matched in the sitting room, 10 small metal framed beds all in one room, and worst of all they said he had to be monitored 24/7. He hated it. Why should he be stuck in a dinghy the little orphanage for the next four years of his life. 

He followed Sarah Jane further into the house. She was nice enough he supposed, but he desperately wished that his parents were there. But of course if he told anyone that they tell him to get lost. Every kid in every orphanage he's been to are just that, orphans. They all want their parents back. Sarah Jane was the house mother. She took care of all the children, and treated them as her own. As she lead him through the house he passed by and saw some of the other kids. A sandy haired boy who look to be only seven or eight, A girl who looked about 17 with long red hair, and a girl about 10 years old with dark skin and deep haunted eyes. He wondered how each of them got there. Was little boy was he abandoned? The 10-year-old girl something tramatic must've happened to her. But what? The ginger immediately took to him, as he walked across the room she yelled "hey newbie, what's your name?" He didn't answer and just kept walking. 

"That was Donna who yelled to you, The little boy was Rory and that other girl was Martha. You will get to know them as you stay here. Those three have been here the longest. We have other kids like Clara, Danny, Amy, and Mickey. The age range is pretty big our youngest is Clara she's five and the oldest is Donna, she's 18. She hasn't been able to raise enough money to get out of here though. But we're happy to have her. She has a job and she saving up so we provide her with living space." Sarah Jane explained. John still didn't reply. He was too caught up in self-pity. His parents had died in a fire, he was at school at the time. It had only been 16 months since he lost them. He still wasn't over it. 

Later that night at dinner, Sarah Jane officially introduced him to the other children. Some just looked bored, but some of them were excited. The little ones didn't understand why he was there, but the older ones looked at him with sympathy. 

The weeks wore on and John finally started to feel a bit more excepted. While this orphanage may look like all the rest, is a much more welcoming environment. At least once a week Sarah Jane took them all out to dinner. It was lovely, he felt like he had a family again. He didn't want anything to change. 

Weeks soon turned into months. John finally called the orphanage home. His birthday was quickly approaching, and while he didn't expect anything, Sarah Jane baked him a wonderful birthday cake. It was filled with banana filling, his favourite. 

Clara was adopted a few months ago, just after she turned six. John was sad when she left, she had been like a little sister. Rory and Amy had started dating, they were the cutest couple of eight-year-olds he had ever seen. Rory completely adored Amy. Donna had moved out, but she still came back and dropped by for dinner once a week. Only Danny, Rory, Amy,Martha, Mickey and John remained in the orphanage. 

It was a quiet afternoon when the door burst open. John had been at the orphanage for a little over seven months. Curious to what was going on, he got up and walked towards the door. Sarah Jane was rushing down the stairs, when he entered the front room. A girl by the age of about 15 stepped through the door sopping wet. 

"Rose!" Sarah Jane called. She ran to the door and swept the girl up in a huge hug. "I heard what happened I'm so sorry darling. Are you okay? Do you have anyone I should call?" She sounded really worried.  
"No, there's no one. They're all gone" and with that girl, Rose, broke down into tears.  
"come on sweetheart let's go get you some tea. Oh John, can you go see if there's anything that Donna left behind that she could change into?"  
"Ya sure" okay now he was confused. Over the entire time he's been here he's never heard mention of a 'Rose'. Who was this girl? Why did Sarah Jane seem to know her so well? Why did she come here of all places? And what happened? Why was she here? 

He didn't know but he intended to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the errors in the first chapter. I was really tired and forgot to edit. I have gone back and fixed it. It makes much more sense now. I planed this to be a 2 chapter story but it has ideas of it's own! More coming soon! 
> 
> Thanks for all of the wonderful comments and kudos it really gives me a reason to write!
> 
> Note: I do not own doctor who or any of the characters

It had been a long day. Rose had just gotten home from work. She knew her mom and dad were going to meet her at the restaurant. They said they would be there around 6:30. She hurried along and checked her watch. 6:45. She was running late, again. Of course Rose knew her parents wouldn't mind. It has been a long and stressful day. She walked into the restaurant.  
"How many are in your party?" The girl behind the counter asked.  
"I'm actually supposed to meet my parents here. Jackie and Pete Tyler?"  
"Oh they're not here yet, but if you follow me this way, I will show you to your table". This doesn't make any sense she thought. They were always early. Why weren't they here yet? She couldn't have gotten restaurant wrong, because the reservation was in their books. Rose sat down at the table and waited. 30 minutes past and she started to get worried. Her phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"hello this is St. Andrews hospital. Is this Rose Tyler?"  
"Yes... What's wrong"  
"We need you to come down right away."  
"What? What happened?"  
"I'm sorry dear your parents were in a car accident they didn't make it." Everything went silent. She found herself screaming but she couldn't hear anything. People around the restaurant were looking at her with shock. They didn't understand what was going on. But Rose knew all too well. Her parents were gone. She was all alone in the world. She ran from the restaurant just as rain started to come down in sheets. She didn't know where to go. All of her extended family was gone. She didn't have many friends, and most of them she hadn't talked to in years. Her life consisted of her and her parents. And now she was all alone. Then it occurred to her. Sarah Jane. Her honorary aunt. 

Rose wrapped her arms around herself as she reached the door. Sarah Jane said she was always welcome and that she needn't have to knock. She opened the door using the key she received so long ago. She heard footsteps. Sarah Jane came running down the stairs. So distracted by grief and pain and seeing her aunt, Rose didn't notice a boy about 16 years old walk into the front hall. 

"Rose!" Sarah Jane called. She ran to the door and swept the Rose up in a huge hug. "I heard what happened I'm so sorry darling. Are you okay? Do you have anyone I should call?" She sounded really worried.  
"No, there's no one. They're all gone" and with that Rose broke down into tears.  
"come on sweetheart let's go get you some tea. Oh John, can you go see if there's anything that Donna left behind that she could change into?"  
"Ya sure" Rose finally looked up and noticed the boy. But she's too sad to inquire how long he had been there.  
In the kitchen Sara Jane placed a cup of tea in front of Rose.  
"I'm so sorry, darling. I wish there was something I could do. But you're welcome to stay here for the next few days."

Days turned into weeks. Rose had enough money to live on her own and she as old enough, at 16. But she didn't want to. Mickey was the most excited at having Rose stay as he still had a huge crush on her. Rose thought it was cute that the 12 year old asked her out. At least he had courage. Once was cute but soon once turned into twice, turned into three times. Rose was sick of it. So she was hiding. Hiding in the last place Micky would look. The attic. Little did she know someone else was in the attic as well. She just sat down next to a large box and closed her eyes when...  
"What are you doing up here?" Rose's eyes flew open and she jumped a foot in the air.  
"John?" Rose was shocked to find him hiding. They had only said a few words to one another in the past few weeks. Rose had admitted to herself that he was cute, but he seemed like the last person she could talk to. He would only get caught in his own grief if she tried to talk to him about her family. No one else understood her situation, but he didn't want to talk to her. "What are you doing up here?"  
"I asked you first!"  
"I'm hiding from Mickey and his constant proposals about going out. But what are you doing up here?"  
"I... I... I was..."  
"Out with it" she was starting to get annoyed.  
"I was tryingtoavoidyou"  
"What?"  
"I was trying to avoid you." That was not what she was expecting.  
"What?"  
"I said-"  
"No I know what you said" Rose cut him off "why were you avoiding me?"  
"Well because your..."  
"Just say it!" Now she was getting mad "am I a hassle, a nag, an annoyance-"  
"Because your beautiful!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I had lost inspiration for this fanfic. But now it is finally over. I hope the ending isn't too cheesy for you guys. Thanks for all your kudos and comments and support. It means a lot to me!!

"You... You... think i'm beautiful? Do you like me?" Rose couldn't fathom what was going on. She had thought that John hated her. But to find out he noticed her; maybe even liked her. It sounded too crazy to be true.   
"Ummm..... Ya" he sounded unsure. As if he doubted what he said was true.  
"Well do you like me or not?"  
"Yes, yes I do... Like you I mean... Yes I like you and do you? Like me I mean.... You don't have to... I get it... You hate me now.. I'll just leave you alone and never talk to you again.. I.... I"  
Rather than cut him off, Rose kissed him. All the feelings she had bundled up inside, seemed to break loose on that one moment. She had been crushing on him for a while now, but couldn't be sure if she was just trying to fill the void of grief she was feeling. But after hearing that her liked her in return she felt a well of happiness burst forth. When she pulled back she simply said "Me too" to a red faced John. 

It had been a week since the incident in the attic and Sara Jane was thrilled that John and Rose were together. She had seen the sparks in their eyes and was just waiting for it to happen. Both had faced so much loss at such a young age and they deserved the happiness they had found, in each other. She set them both a later curfew so they could go out on a proper date. And she loved the doe eyed looks they gave each other. She could tell that they were going places.

John had been overwhelmed when Rose first kissed him, but now it was his favourite thing to do. He kissed her at every chance he got. He and Rose went to the park on their first date, he kissed her under the oak tree. Their second date was at the cinema, but nether could tell you what the movie was about. John loved their third date the most. They had gone to the planetarium and just watched the stars. The swirling colours in the galaxies. The lights created by a supernova. They were both too amazed to kiss that night. 

As the days of dating Rose turned into weeks, John learned a lot about her and himself. He found that he was a better person when she was sitting next to him. He learned to enjoy the orphanage. And he even learned to love Sara Jane as a mother, mind she wasn't his real one. John finally realized that he never would have meet Rose if he hadn't lost his family, or if she hadn't lost hers. But that's the funny thing about loss. It is only in the pits of sorrow that we learn who to trust and who to love and who to say goodbye to. And the most important thing we learn is, only loss can bring us together.


End file.
